


I Love You Too

by daiseokies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseokies/pseuds/daiseokies
Summary: Momo knows Mina shows her love through actions, that's why she wasn't expecting her to show it through words too.Or;Momo hears Mina tell her that she loves her for the first time.





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> hEYLO ! I haven't written anything for twice in so long, it feels nice to drop something in the tags for them, especially Mimo ! I hope you all enjoy this enough to leave a comment or a kudos! As always, thank you for reading! ~ (ॢ˘ᗜ˘ ॢ⑅)

“You coming to bed?” Momo pondered as she rolled over to face her girlfriend who was hunched over their shared desk. “Or are you just going to write away until your brain stops functioning?” She teased lightly, a slight whine to her tone to signal that she was really in need of the other’s touch. She was going through a withdrawal, she needed physical attention, dammit! 

The black haired girl knew she had won the battle when she saw the other turn to her, her eyes shining with want for the same thing. “You’re being very dramatic, you know that right?” She pondered as she logged out of her work laptop and stretched her tight muscles out from sitting in the same position for so long. 

To Momo’s ears, Mina’s voice couldn’t compare to anyone else’s. Hearing her voice was like being thrown on a marshmallow with every word, every syllable, every breathe, and even on the coldest days, Mina’s soft spoken tone could fill Momo’s frame to the brim with warmth. Mina doesn’t talk a lot, it’s her preference, and as her girlfriend it was Momo’s job to make her feel comfort. That just made every syllable coming from Mina’s lips even more special. 

Momo realized she was spacing out when she noticed the covers being pulled back. The extra dip beside her making her insides feel as if they were turning to mush. It’s the little things that she notices about Mina that she normally hones in on. The way she starting putting her hair in a bun, because Momo had made a small comment about waking up with a mouth full of hair, the way her hands twist together when she’s bored and has nothing to do, when she’s trying to think of new ideas and nothing will come to her so she’ll swirl her index finger in her tiny baby hairs making them even more frazzled, or how wide her eyes get every time she tells her she’s beautiful, just to have a rosy blush flood her plush cheeks each time it happens. The tiny things that Mina would do for the other were her ways of showing her love. That’s always been her way of showing love; through actions. Actions speak louder than words, people say, but Momo has always been one for verbal confirmation as well. 

That’s why it was no surprise that she was the one who said I love you first. She rushed full apologies and told the other that she didn’t have to say it back, and that was it. But since then Momo had said it plenty of times, each time watching for a reaction, a slight move of the lips, something to let her know through words that she was loved just as much. She knows it was selfish, that’s why she never pushes, but she can’t help the way she’s feeling. 

“Momo?” Her soft voice brought her out of her thoughts once again. 

“Yes baby?” She questioned as she watched the other’s slender frame turn around so they were facing each other. One of her slender fingers came up to stroke Momo’s cheek, her thumb lining the underline of her lip. 

Her voice so soft, she felt like if they weren’t so close, she would have missed it. 

“I love you too, Momo.” 

Momo felt like her whole world was coming to a halt as she gripped the other’s hand so tightly under the covers.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot… how to tell you… but it just— it just felt like I was overthinking it, I guess. Being away from you every day makes my heart ache, but being able to come home to you always lying out on the couch watching those stupid reality shows eating whatever treats you smuggled from Sana’s house… I just—” her voice tampering out to nothing, her cheeks were flushed, but Momo didn’t care. 

Momo didn’t want to interrupt, she knows it’s taking a lot for Mina to say this much all at one time, so she let’s her take her time, find the words she wants to use. She sees her lined eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her wide eyes that always reminded her of a small bambi’s glossy with unshed tears. It made Momo feel better about the few droplets of her own tears of absolute happiness that had fallen. 

“I mean it when I say it Momo. I really do love you too, Momo.” It was barely above a whisper, but that was fine. 

Momo pulled her impossibly closer, legs tangling together in a mess under the sheets, one arm wrapped around Mina’s waist, the other occupying the one that used to adorn her own cheek. Sharing each other’s body heat together, she wouldn’t want it any other way. She let out a satisfied sound of glee before giving her girlfriend a well deserved kiss. 

It was slow, it was always slow, even when their movements were rushed, when their lips touched, Momo felt like she was drifting on her marshmallows again. Filled with warmth as she felt Mina’s grip on her become tighter as they pulled away and just bathed in each other’s warmth.

To say Momo went to sleep with a smile on her face was an understatement, but that’s okay. Nothing could describe the sheer emotions she was feeling as she drifted off, holding the one she loved most in the entire world. 

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


End file.
